


Cinderladdin

by bsurdistA



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsurdistA/pseuds/bsurdistA
Summary: “您好，我的主人,”那个从铜灯里冒出来的诡异的蓝色巨人鞠了一躬，“神灯精灵竭诚为您服务。”“神灯精灵？那究竟是什么玩意儿？”头戴一顶小红帽的小子呆呆地望着他。“就像仙女教母那样吗？”





	Cinderladdin

　*  
　　“你给我站住！该死的小子！”一个红色的身影从屋顶上一跃而过，连太阳都差点够不着他的衣角。他在街头小巷里穿梭着，还没等人们回过神来，就消失在了城市的深处。  
　　“该死，”破败的小屋里，青年从怀里掏出了两个雕刻着复杂花纹的小瓶子，“我为什么总是记不住自己的发情期。”  
　　阿拉丁拔开瓶口的塞子，把抑制剂一饮而尽，最后他敲了敲瓶底，试图榨干这可怜小瓶子的每一滴存货。尽管多出来的一两滴药剂并不会有什么魔法般的效果，但长年累月的贫穷生活让他养成了这种节俭的习惯。他把瓶子扔进房间的角落，又掏出另一瓶液体洒在脖子后的腺体上。他保持这个习惯起码有十年了——装成一个最平凡普通的Beta——要知道如果一个Omega在城市中窜来窜去，可能活不过一个晚上，毕竟这儿有那么多来来往往的商队，不是每一个角落都是安全的。  
　　“嘿，阿布！”他唤来吊在窗口边上的那只猴子，“你刚刚看见集市上那个Beta姑娘了吗？”阿布挠了挠脑袋，对他叽叽喳喳地叫了几声。  
　　“她可真美啊，我是说，”阿拉丁望着天花板上那个晃来晃去的水晶灯球，“我还记得去年那只商队带来的那些宝石，他们号称自己的宝石是世界上最美的，可那都比不上那个姑娘琥珀色的眼睛。”  
　　“别瞎想了，阿拉丁。”抑制剂的副作用让他昏昏欲睡，他迷糊中扯过一旁的毯子，“哪会有姑娘看上你这样的Omega。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　他的母亲还没教会他信仰就离他而去了，但在这一刻他想跪下来感谢真主安拉，为祂给了他“英雄救美”的机会。拽住那姑娘的手的时候，阿拉丁在心里冲自己大喊，“好样的！阿拉丁！你做到了！”十几年来在城市里的摸爬滚打给了他生存下来的能力，而这能力如今又将助他的爱情一臂之力——如果他有幸能获得这美丽姑娘的青睐的话。  
　　那位公主的侍女冲着他微笑，惹得他目眩神迷。天知道他是第一次和这样一位Beta女性共处一室，他甚至不用在意自己的信息素，毕竟Beta们骨子里对这一花里胡哨的东西不感兴趣。  
　　“我从来不知道我的……我们的国家从这里望去是这么美丽。”她回过头来笑着对他说。阿拉丁双手一抖，差点打翻手上的茶壶。“……是的，感谢苏丹，让这个国家的人民如此幸福。”说点皇室的好话准没错，他的大脑在帽子底下飞快地旋转。  
　　“可是苏丹毕竟已经年迈了，”侍女有些忧郁地望向海平面，“公主被囚禁在皇宫里，而每一个远道而来的王子都在觊觎着这片土地。”  
　　“如果公主真像你说的那样强大，她总会有办法的，不是吗？”阿拉丁把脚边的小瓶子又往里踢了踢，“毕竟连我这样的人都能在这个城市里好好地活下来，人们只要肯努力，总是会找到办法的。”  
　　侍女定神忘了他一会儿，让他浑身都有点不自在。  
　　“你说得对。”她笑了，像一朵在阳光下绽放的茉莉花儿。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“我知道你想要什么。”  
　　那个绑着他来到沙漠里的贵族说。  
　　“可她是一位Beta公主，而你，”他侧过头在阿拉丁脖子后面嗅了嗅，激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“你不过是一个弱小而卑微的Omega平民，她怎么可能娶你呢？”  
　　“帮我一个小忙，我能给你足以匹敌一位王子的财富，”他一抬手，魔杖上闪现出暗红色的光芒，“还有一个成为Alpha的机会。”  
　　我从没拥有过什么，阿拉丁望着远处在风沙中变得模糊的王城默默想着，所以我也不怕失去什么。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“您好，我的主人,”那个从铜灯里冒出来的诡异的蓝色巨人鞠了一躬，“神灯精灵竭诚为您服务。”  
　　“神灯精灵？那究竟是什么玩意儿？”头戴一顶小红帽的小子呆呆地望着他。  
　　“就像仙女教母那样吗？”  
　　蓝色的精灵瞪着他，露出一副“怎么回事居然有一个傻子在和我说话”的表情。  
　　“嘿，别这么看着我，我是真的不知道你是从哪儿冒出来的，”阿拉丁抬起头抗议，“十分钟前我还以为这个灯里装着能让人永保青春的药水之类的——毕竟什么一千零一夜啦，什么阿卡杜拉童话啦，它们都是这么写的。”  
　　“小子，我敢担保，你读到的那些不知从哪儿弄来的书都是假的。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　“可是她只能和一位Alpha王子结婚。”阿拉丁沮丧地坐在那把不知道从哪儿变出来的椅子上，“法律就是这么规定的。”  
　　“把一个可爱的Omega变成英俊帅气的Alpha并不是什么难事儿，”精灵喝了一口加了冰的果汁，“顺带一提，你可能是……让我数数……第一百零七位向我许愿转变性征的客户。”  
　　“我不知道真主安拉在造人的时候出错率这么高。”阿拉丁迷茫地摸了摸自己脖子后头的腺体。  
　　“安啦，”精灵拍了拍手，“这比例可比想拥有世界上所有财富的人少得多了。”  
　　“看哥的，让我们把你变成沙漠里最亮眼的Alpha！”  
　　“额，顺带一提，能把我的身高变高一点吗？”  
　　“那你得再花一个愿望——如果你真的需要的话。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　天知道一个Alpha究竟该如何正确地行事，毕竟他活了二十多年，近距离接触过的Alpha一只手都数得过来。精灵在他背后喋喋不休地催促，阿拉丁浑身冒汗，只觉得这件王子的华服都要被他的汗浸透了。  
　　“我根本不知道如何扮演一个Alpha！”他回头冲精灵小声嚷了一句。  
　　“哦，我以为你在实现自己期待已久的跨性别愿望前应该早就做好准备了呢。”那张蓝色的脸摆出一副惊讶的表情，“别担心，Alpha是天底下最简单的生物——你只要摆出一副目空一切的姿态雄赳赳地走过去就好了。”  
　　“如果你需要的话，我可以给你换一双后跟更高的鞋。”  
　　“我们就不能，就不能找一个合适的时机吗？”阿拉丁四处望了望，“你看，至少苏丹挺喜欢我。”  
　　“那你不如嫁给他做老婆？”  
　　“闭嘴，精灵。”  
　　我真应该回到我那个温馨的小屋里抱着我的Omega抑制剂度过余生。被精灵推向公主的时候，阿拉丁在心里做了一个粗鲁的手势。  
　　  
　　*   
　　“我没看出来你是个Alpha，阿拉丁——哦，现在应该称你为阿里王子了。”茉莉抚摸着她那头虎皮斑纹的大猫，微微低下头望着一身雪白的青年。  
　　“……毕竟要隐藏自己的身份，总得把一切都藏好。”阿拉丁的眼珠子不安地转了转，他藏在背后的手心由于出汗而变得滑腻。  
　　“我原本以为你是个可爱的Omega。”公主眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光芒，“毕竟你‘娇小灵活’的身影总在我眼前挥之不去。”  
　　也许我刚才应该用掉那一个让自己长高的愿望，阿拉丁绝望地想到。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“茉莉，你知道这是不可能的。”苏丹无奈地望着她，“历史不会允许一位Beta女性成为苏丹，我们需要一个Alpha来带领这个国家。”  
　　“无意冒犯，爸爸，”茉莉站直了身子，那只孟加拉虎在她身边低吼着，“我并不认为那些愚蠢的、粗鲁的、冲动的、仅仅依靠释放自己信息素的Alpha王子可以治理好我们的国家和人民。”  
　　“但茉莉，你知道这是传统——”  
　　“永远不要把经验和智慧混为一谈，爸爸。”她转过身，只留给他一个坚毅的背影，“您等着瞧吧。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　“你们以为的这一位英俊强大的Alpha王子不过是个骗子！”贾方给了他一记重击，他感觉到精灵在他身上留下的最后的魔法随风而去了。  
　　不，不。  
　　他能感受到自己的信息素在大厅里蔓延开来。  
　　“他不过是一个弱小而卑贱的Omega平民。”  
　　他望向茉莉的眼睛，那双可以媲美世界上最珍贵的宝石的眼睛。不，别对我失望，别露出那种震惊的表情——  
　　下一秒他感到刺骨的寒冷穿透他的皮肤。  
　　  
　　*  
　　他又开始语无伦次了起来，天知道他总是这样，总是做不好每一件在他熟悉的范围之外的事。阿拉丁在心底第无数次痛骂自己。  
　　“诚如你们所见，我是一个Omega，呃，也是一个在王城里长大的普通平民。”他永远都不会愿意承认自己是个贼、无赖或者流氓，即便人们都这么看他。  
　　“抱歉，我是说，公主殿下。”他望着他们，苏丹和公主坐在那儿，即使不说话都有一种天生的独特气场——他怎么会妄想自己能高攀呢？“抱歉欺骗了您。”  
　　哦老天，拜托别让我哭出来。  
　　阿拉丁能感觉到他的Omega特质在这一刻开始作祟，于是他连忙转身走上台阶。  
　　从此以后你又是一个人了，小子。他在心底对自己默默地说。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你修改法律！”  
　　精灵兴致勃勃地想着办法，他让自己的魔法在空中不断地闪着金色的光芒。  
　　“或者我们来想一个让你永远变成Alpha王子的办法，让我想想……哦！有了！”  
　　“还是算了吧，”阿拉丁笑着摇了摇头，“其实我对我的性征从来都没什么意见。”他低头摸了摸神灯，这个存在了几千年的古老物件在他的手里微微发烫，“我的最后一个愿望是，我希望，让你自由。”  
　　  
　　“你总是嘲笑我蠢，老天，真该让你看看你自己现在的表情，真是蠢透了。”  
　　“闭嘴，小子。”  
　　新鲜出炉的Alpha男人给了他一个用力的拥抱。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“茉莉，先前的我太过愚钝，”一身平民打扮的苏丹褪下了那枚象征着权力的戒指。“你说得对，治理国家最重要的不是性征或者信息素，而是智慧和仁爱的心。”  
　　茉莉接过戒指，这承载着无数历史与权力的指环竟然轻得有些不可思议。  
　　“别忘了你的男孩，你知道，成为苏丹之后是可以更改法律的。”老人笑了起来，“你会成为一位好苏丹和好丈夫的，茉莉，我一直都知道。”  
　　茉莉想起那双湿漉漉的，温柔却总是不服输的眼睛。  
　　是的，我会的。她在心底默默地许下誓言。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“嘿！那个带着红色帽子的小子，你的苏丹命令你停下。”  
　　路过的人们把目光投向这一对王国里跑出来的人儿。那个身影停下了，青年缓缓转过身来。  
　　他简直美得像一颗钻石，茉莉心想。为什么我没有早些注意到这一点呢。  
　　青年眼里闪烁着光芒，夹杂着期待、怀疑和不安。她走上前去，捧起了他的脸。  
　　天空和沙漠在他们周围旋转起来，他的睫毛轻柔的扫过她的皮肤，于是时间开始再度流转。  
　　“我会成为一个好丈夫。”她说。  
　　那双因亲吻而变得湿润的眼睛一点一点地亮了起来。  
　　  
　　*  
　　他们成婚的那天王城热闹得不像样子，任何一个误入的游客都会以为这儿就是东方那个神秘的极乐世界。茉莉把阿拉丁吻得晕头转向，现在她才发现她真的可以把青年完全搂在怀里。她的手轻抚他的腺体，感受到皮肤下如清风拂过般的阵阵战栗。  
　　“我觉得我会更喜欢小公主一点儿。”面对这双眼睛，她控制不住自己。  
　　阿拉丁反应了好一会儿才明白她在谈什么。“现在谈这个是不是太早了一点儿……”他有些慌乱地眨着眼睛，“我是说，其实我也挺喜欢小公主的。”  
　　“小公主的事儿可以以后再说，现在来跳个舞吧，亲爱的王后。”  
　　“可我根本不会……！”阿拉丁在她的怀里抗议，“之前那个后空翻果然是太过了一点儿。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　“最终你还是嫁给了苏丹，我可爱的辛德瑞拉。”  
　　“闭嘴，仙女教母。”  
　　


End file.
